Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULac015xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of compact floribunda rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,242 issued on Feb. 22, 2000 and an unnamed plant. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULac015xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has 25-30 petals, while xe2x80x98POULac015xe2x80x99 has 65.
2. The upper sides of the petals are Yellow-Orange Group 19C except the innermost petals are Yellow-Orange Group 21C, while xe2x80x98POULac015xe2x80x99 is
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the pollen parent has more than 25 petals, xe2x80x98POULac015xe2x80x99 has between 15 and 25 petals.
2. The flower color of pollen parent is dark red, while xe2x80x98POULac015xe2x80x99 flower color is medium pink.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULac015xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULac015xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULac015xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in Spring 1999. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULac015xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.